la nueva ladrona y el caballero
by TAtriX
Summary: una pequeña historia de una ladrona y un caza recompenzas


NUEVA LADRONA Y EL CABALLERO

Espero que les guste esta historia, necesito decirles algo al final

Después de una semana entera de robos en todo bajoterra así que todo mundo contrato al mismísimo caballero para atrapar tenía que atraparla y así podría obtener su recompensa de 650 monedas de oro.

**CABALLERO**

Decidió ir al lugar en donde la ladrona no había estado aun , en eso miro a un guardia

Caballero: hola señor necesito saber quién es el guardia que cuida por la noche el centro comercial

Xx: es una chica se llama romina para que seria

Caballero: muchas gracias me la podrían presentar

Xx: claro ROMINA te necesitan – grito el hombre

Romina: hola caballero que necesitas

Caballero: estoy buscando a la nueva ladrona podría ayudarte a cuidar el centro comercial

Xx: con más ayuda será más rápido atraparla

Romina: muy bien nos vemos aquí a las 8 de la noche

EN LA CAVERNA DE LA EX LADRONA

Ella estaba descansando después de una noche robando a toda la caverna objetivo, sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal pero así le probaría a su amiga deina poor que podía ser una buena ladrona igual que ella

Ta: zipper que lugar no hemos robado aun – la babosa miro un mapa que tenían colgado los lugares robador estaban tachados con una X roja solo quedaban 3 lugares

La guarida de blakk

La caverna comercial

Caverna futuria

Las babosas de la chica se quedaron pensando a qué lugar irían esta noche anqué su dueña sabía que no robaría en la cuidad nocturna, no quería que le pasara lo mismo que le paso a su amiga

Tatix: muy bien bengala quema la caverna nocturno – con lo dicho la babosa salto al mapa quitando la guarida de blakk

Todas las babosas y su lanzadora estaban listas para robar la caverna comercial todos sabían que tenían que hacer.

**CAVERNA COMERCIAL 8:00 PM**

El caballero estaba preparado igual que su compañera romina

Ro: ok caballero tu cuidas una mitad y yo la otra entendido

Ca: entendido señorita – al decir eso cada uno se fue a sus lugares

**EN EL TECHO**

La ladrona observaba a sus "enemigos" sabía que sería divertido para ella y no para ellos

Ella vestía una capa negra que mostraban un ojo negro ya que el otro estaba cubierto por un copete , llebava una tela que tapaba su boca ,tenía dos lanzadoras de mano azul oscuro , unas botas negras ,una blusa que llegaba a su cintura del mismo color que la capa, un cinturón café con la luna y su pantalón rasgado .

Tatiana: todos están listos – su arsenal asintió haciendo que ella sonriera, después de eso abrió con cuidado la ventana para poder dentar solo tenía que robar un diamante y salir

**ABAJO**

Romina estaba caminando con su linterna poniendo cuidado a cualquier movimiento en eso fue atrapada en una esquina por una babosa aracnired ( no recuerdo como se escribe)

Ro: déjame salir ladrón – en eso quedo sorprendida a ver que era una chica

Ta: tranquila romina solo vine por algo y te dejare

Ro: quien eres y que quieres

Tatix: quien soy pues soy una ladrona y quiero robar algo – con solo decir eso dejo pensativa a la chica atrapada, la ladrona salió caminando donde estaba la joyería

**CABALLERO**

El estaba como la chica atrapada pensando quien era pero tenía que salir de ese lugar anques que se fuera al parecer si sería una casería divertida y emocionante, lucho para sacar su lanzadora y lanzo su trilladora dejándolo libre

Caballero: muy bien ladroncita asiste eso más emocionante

Empezó a corres y encontró a la chica saliendo de la tienda con un diamante sus balas traían en cambio anillos en sus cabecitas

Tuvo que detenerse al ver que el chico se salió de su trampa

Ca: deja eso primor y no te are daño – señalo con su lanzadora cargada con una carnero

Ta:y que te hace pensar que te hare caso

Caballero: lo quieres por las buenas o las malas

Tatiana: que dices si me dejas ir tal vez hablemos de esto en otro lado ya que no me gusta hablar en mi trabajo – al decir eso lanzo su aracnired saliendo del sitio de igual manera el caballero no la dejaría ir tan rápido y empezó la persecución

Corría la chica con su meca-pantera negro con decoraciones rojas, mientras que el caballero la perseguía con su meca-caballo (todos saben cómo es su meca)

Ca: preciosa déjame verte y dime tu nombre –al decir eso lanzo una demoledora haciendo que la meca de la chica callera

Tatix: mi nombre es Tatiana stump y no me dejare ver -Se levanto un poco mareada solo pudo ver unos pies alsercarsele, el chico con una mano alzando la vista de Tatiana quien se encontró con el caza recompensas

Caballero: dejame verte – le quito la capa y el tapa-bocas ( o tela como sea )

El se había quedado como una estatua al encontrarse con ese rostro no pudo dejar de ver esos ojos negros, en eso la ladrona se puso algo nerviosa al ver que el chico no le quitaba la vista

Tatiana: mmmm..c-caballe-r-ro le p-pasa algo –tartamudeo un poco

Ca: que ahhh..no me pasa nada –se puso rojo el caza recompensas

Ta: muy bien fue divertido pero ya me tengo que ir –silvo y su meca llego donde estaba pero alguien le había cogido su mano

Caballero: preciosa espero encontrarme con tigo de nuevo algún dia –con decirle la ultima palabra le robo un tierno beso , la chica estaba confundida por el acto del chico

Tati: eso espero pero antes- se le hacerco y le dio otro beso pero en este los 2 se quedaron abrazados ya estaba amaneciendo

Ca: preciosa prométeme que no seguiras robando y devolveras todo

Ta: ok devolveré todo pero tu me aydaras –el chico le guiño el ojo haciendo que se sonrojara

Ca: muy bien te ayudare pero antes dame otro beso – ya era su tercer beso en este si te habían tardado un poco para separarte pero tuvieron para poder respirar

Ambos se despidieron la oji-negra se fue a su caverna mientras que el caballero la miraba irse en eso recordó que la lanzadora de seguridad estaba atrapada se subió a su meca y fue a sacarla del enredo

**QUE LES PARECIO**

**Espero sus comentarios asi lo que les diría lo que pasa es que me anda una idea toda rara en la cabeza y tiene que ver con todos ustedes**

**Así son las cosas ustedes me preguntan y yo les respondón que dicen bueno aquí me pueden empezar a preguntar ,en otro lado les respondo **

**Un eléctrico abrazo de babosa electroshok **

**Pregunta :que colores tiene la lanzadora de will shane **

**BYE BESOS AUUUU**


End file.
